


Enamorarse de verdad

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [10]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, ragoney - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Aún no se cree que Raoul haya ido a Tenerife unos días antes para estar con él y su familia. Le faltan horas en el día para llevarle a todos sus sitios favoritos de la isla y compartir con él los recuerdos de su infancia, los buenos al menos, los otros no merecen su tiempo.
Relationships: Agoney Hernández/Raoul Vázquez
Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558480
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Enamorarse de verdad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> Situado en el febrero de 2018, durante el primer Adejedate.
> 
> Fandom: Ragoney  
> Pairing: Raoul/Agoney  
> Prompt: 1:22

Aún no se cree que Raoul haya ido a Tenerife unos días de las firmas de discos antes para estar con él y su familia. Le van a faltar horas en el día para llevarle a todos sus sitios favoritos de la isla y compartir con él los recuerdos de su infancia, los buenos al menos, los otros no merecen su tiempo.

Sabe que a su madre le ha caído bien Raoul incluso antes de preguntárselo al darle un beso de buenas noches. Y lo sabe por la forma en la que le ha tratado, su sonrisa permanente y la manera en la que le mira cuando cree que no la está mirando. Y para él que su madre acepte al hombre del que se ha enamorado perdidamente es lo más importante.

Se siente increíblemente bien mientras camina hacia su habitación y sabe que está sonriendo como un imbécil al ver a Raoul sentado en su cama. Cierra la puerta y se inclina para besarle, cogiendo su pálido rostro entre las manos, para luego apoyar la frente en la suya.

\- ¿Está bien tu madre? –Raoul susurra su pregunta.

\- Sí, un poco cansada, pero bien.

\- Si molesto puedo irme a un hotel, Ago. Entiendo… –le calla con otro beso.

\- Me mataría si dejo que te vayas a un hotel. Está encantada de tenerte en casa, de verdad.

Se sienta junto a Raoul y coge su mano, jugando con sus dedos mientras observa el perfil perfecto de ese chico que le ha ganado por su buen corazón. No recuerda que nadie que no fuera de su familia haya confiado tanto en él como lo ha hecho Raoul desde que se conocieron. Ni siquiera sus mejores amigos le han mostrado un apoyo tan incondicional.

\- Gracias –Raoul gira el rostro para mirarle con un gesto de incomprensión.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por estar aquí –su chico niega con la cabeza y sonríe, con una de esas sonrisas dulces que tanto le gusta.

\- No estaría en ningún otro lugar.

Cuando le mira a los ojos, Agoney sabe que Raoul siente cada una de las palabras que está diciendo. Y aunque creía que era imposible, en ese momento se enamora un poco más de él.

\- Te quiero –susurra las palabras, como si aún temiera que Raoul se asustase al oírlas, pese a que no es la primera vez que se las dice.

Raoul le sonríe, y esta vez su sonrisa es una de las que iluminan la estancia, de las que se le salen de la cara por la amplia que es.

\- Y yo a ti.

Es Raoul el que se inclina y le besa, lamiéndole los labios con suavidad antes de introducir la lengua en su boca. Y Agoney piensa que no le han besado jamás así, con tanta delicadeza pero a la vez con tanta pasión que le hace hervir la sangre en cuestión de segundos.

Necesita todo su autocontrol para no dejarse llevar, así que se aparta, ignorando el puchero que hace Raoul cuando le mira. Acaricia la mandíbula de su chico con el dorso de la mano y vuelve a apoyar la frente en la suya.

\- Lo siento, pero…

\- No tienes que disculparte. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Aunque me muera de ganas de estar contigo ahora –responde Raoul con una sonrisita y las mejillas tan rojas que parece antinatural en un rostro humano.

No se resiste a cubrir todo su rostro de besos, ignorando los intentos de alejarse de Raoul, notando cómo el pecho se le llena de algo parecido a la paz cuando escucha su risa, limpia y desenfadada.

\- Venga, vamos a dormir –Raoul manotea para escaparse de sus besos sin dejar de reír.

Aunque se pasaría el resto de la noche besándole, Agoney sabe que no puede hacerlo, así que se levanta y empieza a desnudarse. Es la primera vez que se desnuda delante de alguien con quién tiene una relación y no se siente avergonzado. Darse cuenta de eso hace que le suden las manos.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Ago? –Raoul parece preocupado al ver su nerviosismo–. Ya te he dicho que no espero que pase nada.

\- Lo sé, mi niño. Está todo bien, de verdad –intenta tranquilizarle y también tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

Cuando levanta la vista y mira a Raoul, se le seca la boca. El catalán está junto a la cama, con sólo unos calzoncillos y es la imagen más sexy que ha visto nunca y Raoul ni siquiera se ha propuesto serlo.

\- Espero que no se te ocurra dormir así –la risa de Raoul le hace sonreír.

\- Me he traído un pijama, tranquilo.

\- Vale –responde, tragando saliva.

Se pone el pijama sin mirar a Raoul porque no quiere poner a prueba su autocontrol de esa manera, no está seguro de que sea capaz de resistirse a ese chico semidesnudo de nuevo sin intentar probar otra vez cómo sabe su piel después de tantos días sin besarlo ni acariciarlo.

Gira sobre sí mismo para meterse en la cama y achina los ojos al ver cómo Raoul está sonriendo. Tiene esa sonrisa de niño travieso cuando le mira de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose más de lo estrictamente necesario en su entrepierna.

\- Gilipollas –le espeta, enseñándole el dedo corazón para enfatizar el insulto.

\- Imbécil –Raoul le empuja suavemente antes de cogerle de la mano y atraerle hacia su cuerpo para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

Da la vuelta a la cama y se mete bajo el nórdico, esperando a que Raoul haga lo mismo antes de apagar la luz. Cubre sus cuerpos y sonríe cuando el catalán se abraza a su cintura y apoya su cabeza contra su hombro, permitiendo que le abrace, acariciando su espalda y su hombro distraídamente.

Raoul ronronea y esconde su rostro en el hueco que forman el hombro y el cuello de Agoney, haciéndole cosquillas sobre la sensible piel con su aliento. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo cuando se da cuenta de lo íntimo que es ese momento, ese gesto.

En el dormitorio en el que ha soñado con cómo sería su futuro, en el que suspiró de amor y lloró el desamor, con Raoul acurrucado en su costado, Agoney se da cuenta de que realmente nunca se había enamorado. No de verdad. No hasta sonreír por una tontería como que Raoul se haya traído el mismo pijama que llevaba la primera vez que compartieron litera en la academia. No hasta añorar sus besos un segundo después de haberle besado. No hasta desear que se detenga el tiempo para poder vivir eternamente en los brazos de ese hombre.

Definitivamente, no, nunca se ha enamorado hasta que ese jovencito de poco más de metro y medio se coló en su vida y la puso patas arriba.


End file.
